How could he?
by Substitute Reality
Summary: Lydia thought he loved her, he had told her he loved her! Would he say it if he didn't mean it? Why? I suck at summaries, please read the story, please! Definetely Finished! LydiaxBJ
1. How could he?

**Hey all! This is just a very, _very_ short story I came up with while listening to my Ipod. It was originally just about a paragraph long, but I decided to make it more detailed. It is still very, _very_ short though. And someones probably already used this idea, but...oh well. Sorry.**

**Oh and Lydia is older in this fic, I havent decided how old I want her to be so lets just say that she's old enough to have BJ love her and not be a pedo.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any characters or the original story or anything like that. Please don't sue. Please.**

**Enjoy!**

**----**

Lydia sat on the edge of her bed. The lights were off, and the curtains drawn. The only light was the small alarm clock on her night-stand, her quiet sobs the only sound cutting the silence. As the cried she mumbled to noone in particular.

'How c-could Beej....cheat on me? I....I thought he l-loved me....but...'

Her sobs grew louder as the image of said poltergeist and that woman...that dead woman...danced through her mind. Lydia had caught him red-handed, his lips pressed against the corpse woman's and her arms wrapped around him lovingly. He had his eyes closed so he hadn't noticed lydia standing in his doorway. She had stared, not sure if what she was seeing was real or just a trick. A few moments had passed until it clicked in her mind. Tears started to roll down her face and she whispered 'home' three times, transporting herself back to her room. The memory brought her so much pain it was hard to bare. She had been _so_ sure that he loved her.

Weeks earlier Beetlejuice had finally admitted to Lydia that he was in love with her. Lydia almost smiled as she remembered how hard it was for him to say that word...love. But all thoughts of smiling faded as the picture of him and that woman ran through her mind once again, and she choked out another sob.

She stood and turned on her lamp, taking the picture of her and Beetlejuice in both hands and staring at it. It was a good picture, his arm around her shoulders and hers wrapped around his waist. They were both smiling. Well, she was smiling, and he was grinning like an idiot, as usual. Back then she had only thought of him as a best friend, but back then a friend was all she wanted. Recently though she had felt..._more_. And after a few months of denial, she had realized that she loved him. She was ecstatic, though she tried to hide it, when she found out _he_ felt the same way towards_ her_. She wiped away her tears and looked closely at him, wondering how long he had loved her. Then she scowled, realizing that he must have never really loved her at all.

"Why?! Why would he tell me he loved me, and....and then....ARGH!!"

As she cried out she forcefully threw the picture against the wall. She watched the thin wooden frame break apart and fall to the floor. The picture itself fell free and fluttered through the air, landing at her feet. She pulled at her messy dark hair, panting from her outburst. Then sighed, letting her arms fall limp to her sides.

She looked down at the picture, staring, as fresh tears fell and landed soflty onto her bare feet. She wanted to stomp on it, to scream at it, to rip it in half and seperate them forever, but she just...coudn't. She coudn't bring herself to rip herself from him, even in a picture. She loved him to much. Even though he obviously lied about loving her, even though he betrayed her trust, she loved him. He had cared for her when noone else did. He understood her, and she understoood him. They stood up for each other, fought for each other, and neither of them could say no to the other.

"It really seemed like he loved me....I guess not, though." she whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Then she realized something, wide eyed she whispered to herself, "Nothing will be the same now. I'll always hate him for this. I'll never be able to forgive him and _I'll hate him_."

She stared down at his face in the picture. His laughing grin, his wild blonde hair, and his crazy green eyes.

"But....I'll never be able to stop loving him either...._never_."

She bent down and scooped up the picture carefully, trying not to smugde it. She hugged it to her chest and sobbed.

**----**

**The End. Jeez I didnt know I could write something that small!**

**Did you like it, hate it, throw something at the screen when you read it? If you did, tell me! Do you want me to continue the story? I'd be happy to write more of it! Oh and by the way, I do want to know what you thought, so go ahead and tell me...but dont leave really looooong messages for reviews, k? I mean, I love critique, but if its going to be really long then send it to me in a message or something, please.**

**P.S- I know BJ would never cheat on Lydia if they were together, I just thought it would make for an interesting story. And who knows! Maybe he's got a good explanation...**


	2. His Lyds

**OK people, here it is. The second chapter. This story is going to be a lot more detailed then I though it would be so I made this chapter a bit long as to fill in alot of blanks. I tried to give this chapter some light humor in places. But I'm more of a serious writer, so it didnt come out very funny. Oh well. Dont mind the small spelling errors and such, I'm not perfect. BJ is a bit out of char. in this chap but hey, he _is_ in love, after all. Love changes people. Even Beetlejuice. (:**

**I'm going to try for a long-ish story here, maybe three or four chapters long. I think I have finally gotten over my horrible writers-block and due to that I have thought up a few ideas for the hopefully to-be-following chapters.**

**So lets wind the clocks back about...hhmm...three weeks? Yup, sounds about right. I suck at time lines so if this doesnt make sense....oh well.**

**Disclaimer- The only one I own is Monika. Whom you will meet later on. Do I own the rest of 'em? Ha! I wish.**

**So...here we go.**

**----**

_About three weeks earlier, in the Neitherworld....._

Beetlejuice strolled down the street languily. One hand picking bugs from his hair while the other resting in his trouser pocket. A huge grin couldn't help but play out on his face. He was immensly proud of himself, not just because he had admitted to Lydia his feelings, but because he had done the one thing that everyone who knew him thought he wasn't capable of doing. He had proved them all wrong.

He had fallen in love.

He grimaced, just thinking about that word disgusted him. He remembered how hard it had been for him to say it out loud, and having to say it to _her_ had made it so much worse. She had been so happy when he said it though, it had made it all worth it. Mostly. He sighed then, just thinking about his Lyds made his eyes glaze over. 'His Lyds'...he liked the sound of that. Though he had called her that more times then he could count in the past years of their friendship, it had a different meaning to him now. She was his now more than ever. He had stopped calling her 'babes' about a year ago. He didnt know why, he just used the name less and less and eventually he stopped saying it completely.

"I_ love_ her..." he said to himself, trying to say the word without his face contorting painfully. "We're a...oh, what did she call it? A...couple? Ya thats it. Lyds used that word..._couple_. Ugh." He grimaced at how very sappy that term was. But his grimace softened into a small smile as he thought about her again. Picturing her in his mind. Her tangled black hair, deep lavender eyes, tiny little body that seemed ready to break at the slightest touch. The way she held herself though, ready to take on the world, made her look ten times stronger then even he. And in way, she was. She was stronger then he could ever be, not physically of course, but spiritually. Emotionally.

He swore under his breath, "I wish I could see her." he mumbled angrily. "But noooo, for the next few weeks she's off visiting stupid cousin whats-his-face over in...uh...aw who cares." **(A/N; Sorry, I know thats totally out of the blue, I just needed Lydia to be away for this bit of the story)** he leaned against a dented light post and crossed his arms, pouting.

He breathed out a heavy sigh, reaching down and slipping a small, framed picture from his pocket. It was a photo of him and Lydia, one that he was planning on giving to her when she returned. It was a very old photo, but still...a very good one. The thin wooden frame he had crafted himself, not that he would even admit that. In the picture his arm was around her and hers around him. They were both smiling. He stared down at himself. He hadn't changed much since the photo was taken. Seeing as he was dead his hair coudn't grow and he coudn't grow taller or age. Granted he _had_ lost a few pounds, for Lydias sake, but it wasn't much difference. He hadnt stopped wearing his black and white striped suit, his Lyds said she liked it so he decided not to wear a different one. Ever.

His Lyds hadn't changed much either. Her hair was a bit longer and she was a few inches taller, and she now had curves that she hadnt had before, but Beetlejuice didnt care or even notice. To him she was always the same small, beautiful thing that she had been a few years earlier. Had he loved her then? Yes, but as a sister. A best friend. It was only recently that he had begun to view her in a new light. That he had begun to really notice little things about her. The smell of her hair, for example. Or the way her nose crinkled when she was angry.

He sighed. Again. "Jeez, " he thought to himself with a smirk, "I'm really makin good use of all this dead air."

He walked back to the Roadhouse slowly, seeing as he had no real reason to be there. When he got there he laid on his couch, thinking of something..._anything _to do while Lydia was away. He tried thinking up a new scam, something that could keep him busy for a few weeks and possibly put a few bucks in his pocket. He thought of a million different things. All of them pretty much useless, and none of them were really a scam at all. A few minutes past, feeling like hours to Beetlejuice.

"Ok, I cant take this. Maybe I'll just peak into her room, just one little peak. I'll drop this picture off there while I'm at it." He got up and strolled to his mirror. Gripping both sides of the frame he leaned in, concentrating hard. He grinned as her room drifted hazily into focus. He stared for a while, hoping that Lydia would walk in. She didnt though, and he knew she wouldn't. He sighed and lifted the picture up in front of his face. A feeling of deep....emotion set in his gut as he stared at it, and without thinking he leaned in and pecked Lydias smiling face lightly. He realized what he was doing and drew back, wide eyed. Closing his eyes he spoke to himself, loud and clear.

"OK...ok. I can't, no, I cannotlet myself get all, ugh, mushy about this...about her. I do have a reputation to uphold, dont I?"

He cracked his eyes open slighty, and lowered the picture carefully through the mirror onto the table. Thankfully it stayed upright.

"There, now she'll see it when she comes in." he smiled to himself. He walked back to the couch and laid down again.

** ------**

About two weeks later Beetlejuice was still laying on his couch. He had been laying there the whole time, only getting up to snatch a tasty looking beetle that was to far away for him to grab from his laying position. He knew Jacques and Ginger were starting to worry about him but he didn't care, as usual. The only thing he cared about was when his Lyds was getting back. He knew she would call him out as soon as she got to her room, so he didn't bother with constantly checking for her. He just laid back on the dusty couch, drifting in and out of sleep that he didnt really need, but it helped pass the time. When he was awake he thought of things he could do for Lydia, things that would make her laugh. He was in the middle of planning his hundred-and-fifth alternate slug bombing on Claire Brewster, who was still Lydia's arch rival, when he heard Jacques calling for him.

"Be-atlejoose! Zere is someone at ze door for you!"

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes at his obnoxious french accent. He was going to ignore the mysterious visitor, but then he decided that he may as well see who it was. Probably a cop trying to bust him for that bucket of slime on the mayors head incedent about a month back. That wouldnt be a pleasant chat, but at least it would keep him busy for a while.

"Ya, ya, I'm comin! Dont get yer dainty french breifs in a knot." Beetlejuice called as he rolled off the couch. He clomped loudly out into the hall and to the door. Jacques was standing in the middle of the doorway, his back to Beetlejuice, talking with whoever was in front of him. Beetlejuice couldnt see who it was, but the way Jacques was chatting it up with them, Beetlejuice guessed that it wasnt an officer.

"Scuze me." Beetlejuice mumbled gruffly as he grabbed the skeletons shirt collar and tossed him casually over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and smirked, savoring the sound of clattering bones on the floor behind him. He opened his eyes when he heard a very soft, feminine _'ahem'_ from the person in front of him. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew the size of dinner plates at the sight. It was a woman. A tall, slender, incredibly beautiful woman.

Her hair, black as night and glinting blue in the Neitherworld sun was pulled back into a high ponytail. Two thick strips of blood red hair dangled in the front on each side and framed her face. Her large round eyes were dark, mossy green. Her body was, well, lets just say she was a very physically mature woman. She was wearing casual clothes, just a T-shirt and shorts. The only off-putting thing about her was the fact that her skin was a sickly shade of blue-ish green and there were small patches on her arms and legs, and even face, where she had no skin at all. Meaning, of course, that she was dead. Something about her tickled the back of Beetlejuices mind. Not that he ever paid any attention to his mind.

She smiled at him, "Hello, Beetlejuice,"

Before he could respond she reached out and grabbed each of his shoulders gently, leaning in, she pecked each side of his face. Then she drew back slightly, her smile fading when she saw the confused look on his face.

"BJ, don't you remember me? Its me, Monika!"

Beetlejuice stared at her, confused, for a good three minutes before the memory finally hit him. His mouth fell open, and it took all his willpower not to run away screaming.

"Oh no. N-no way. Not you...it...it cant be y-you." He stammered, "You...you were alive when....w-when...."

She smiled again, but this time the smile was laced with something very sinister, and a little crazy.

"Oh yes BJ, I was alive. But thats the point of living isnt it? To die. Everyone dies. I was no exception. Now here I am, after all those years of waiting, to pick up where we left off. Aren't you excited? I sure am."

Beetlejuice started to say something but was cut off by her lips smashing against his. His eyes widened but he didnt respond to her. For the first time in his life Beetlejuice struggled againt a kiss. She broke off and smiled at him again, oblivious to the fact that he looked absolutely horrified.

"So." she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Did you miss me, sugar?"

---

**The End. Hoo-rah!**

**The reason its so crappy is because I didnt expect anyone to want a second chapter, so I totally just pulled this out of my...oh, wait. This is rated K isnt it...**

**Looks like this thing is going to be way longer then I thought, considering I thought it was going to be a oneshot. lol**

**Did you like it? Adore it? Hate it? Mail me an angry letter after reading it? If you did, tell me! Do you still want me to continue? If you do then please let me know, I'd be happy to whip up some more if you still want me to :) .**

**Peace!**


	3. BeejyBoo

**Alright. Heres number three, I hope you like it! You should at least appreciate it. It took me about five failed attempts to decide on how to write this one. **

**Oh and while your reading the beginnning you might wonder about when I'm planning on explaining what the whole BJ and Monika thing is about, don't worry dear reader, you'll know soon enough. So just be patient and read on!**

**(Typing this up at three in the morning probably didn't help my spelling, punctuation, and such. So if your a perfectionist, I'd advise getting someone to read this aloud to you)**

**Disclaimer-The only one I can take any credit for is Monika. She is the love child of my slightly off balanced brain and a keyboard. *sniff sniff* I'm so proud!  
She is a but strange though, and while your reading you'll think 'Well that doesn't make alot of sense...' Don't worry, her bits arent supposed to make sense. :)**

**Rated k+ for mild swearing and reference to death. I am sorry if this is offensive to some people.**

**-----**

_Continued from last chapter...._

The look of horror on his face caused her smile to grow wider, and she pulled him into a hug. Her slyness instantly replaced with digusting _sweetness._ Extra sugary.

"Oh, you don't have to answer that. I know you missed me, Beejy-boo!" she giggled happily.

He shoved her off of him, forgetting his horror momentarily, and scowled.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted in her face, not that she minded. She closed her eyes and savored the rotted smell of his breath.

Beetlejuice expected her to recoil at the stench from his mouth, so when he saw the content look on her face his mouth fell open in wonder. Until he recalled that the woman was a few hundred feet past weird, and his face returned to a scowl.

"More like completely looney tunes." He thought to himself.

Monika grinned at his scowl. "I knew it." she thought, "I knew that even after all these years he would remember me. Just look at him! He's scowling at how long its been since we were together. I wonder if he remembers the exact date we parted, oh of course he does. Well, may as well make myself at home."

She elbowed her way past Beetlejuice, who turned and watched in horror and mild frustration as the woman waltzed into his living room like she had lived there for years. He hated it when she changed her moods like that, one second sly and sinister then the next sweet and innocent. He followed her, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He entered the living room to find her laying on his couch. His couch, the one he had been laying on himself only minutes before. For some reason this thought disturbed him greatly. Before he developed feeling for Lydia, Beetlejuice would have drooled at the thought of having a beautiful woman laying on his couch, but not this woman. This woman was different. Even before Lydia, he could not, would not, be drawn to this woman. Sure he was attracted, she was beautiful after all, but Beetlejuice still did not like the idea of _her_ on his furniture. His eyes narrowed and he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Off. Now."

Monika eyes grew wide, still keeping the sweet and innocent persona. Then she smiled and shrugged, sitting up and dropping to sit on the floor.

"He must have just had it cleaned." she thought. She watched him as he walked over slowly and sat on the couch, as far from her as possible. She made no move to get closer to him, sensing now that he was in a bad mood.

Beetlejuice wanted more then anything to have her out of his house so he could return to waiting for his Lyds, but there were a million question circling in his mind. "How did she die? How long has she been dead? How long's it been since I last saw her? What does she want from me?" he snickered grimly, "Thats a stupid question, if she's still the same broad she was all those years ago, then you know damn well what she wants from you." He looked down at her, cringing inwardly at the sweet, questioning look on her face when she stared back him. He felt slightly less terrified of her when she was like this, so he decided to just ask the questions, subtly.

"What the hell happened to you? Ya look like you got mauled by something." He never was very subtle. Monika just laughed and scooted closer to him, ignoring the look on his face.

"Well. Its not a very interesting story, I was in my room and some rivals of my dads broke into the house. They ransacked the whole place, and when they found me they beat me to death." she chuckled slightly and examined her nails.

Beetlejuice stared at her. "How could she be so nonchalant about being killed?" he thought. He shook his head and moved onto the next question.

"How long ya been dead?" At this she looked upwards. Smiling thoughtfully, she tapped her chin for a few moments. "Hmm..well, I'm guessing about...twenty minutes.  
Not counting the long chat I had with Juno." she laughed. Beetlejuice stared at her once again, bewildered.

"So...after you died, you just...rushed over here?" He knew what the answer was, but he really hoped she woudnt sat it.

"Of course, Beejy-boo." Beetlejuice clenched his teeth, not saying anything and letting it slide. "Just this once." he thought.

"That brings me to my, uh, next question," Looking away from her, he asked, "Why? What do you want from me?" he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the answer. A few moments passed, and Monika didn't answered him. So he opened his eyes, and let out a girlish screech. She had moved up onto the couch, and her face was only inches from his. He clamped his mouth shut and tried to move away from her, failing miserably seeing as he was pressed up against the arm of the couch. He tried to get up and found that her leg was pinning his own to the front of the couch. The thought of using his magic to get away never crossed his mind.

"Monika...I...I don't..." He tried to tell her he didn't love her, but he coudnt say the word.

"You asked me why. Why I came to you. What I want from you. Well, I'll show you Beejy. I'll show you _exactly_ what I want from you." she leaned in. Pressing her mouth to his and wrapping her arms around him. He closed his eyes, struggling against her. An image of Lydia appeared in his mind. Immense sadness filled him, then it was overflowed by horrible,  
heart-wrenching guilt.

"At least she can't see this," he thought as Monika tried to deepen the kiss, but he didn't let her. She didn't care of course. "At least she'll never know."

What he didn't know was that his Lyds was standing only a few metres away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**----**

**The End.**

**Ok. So there you have it, you are now completly filled in. **

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Ok. Not exactly.**

**Why is Monika so fascinated with Beej? How do they know each other? Will Beej be able to explain his side of the story to Lydia without getting something hard and painful thrown at him? Will they live happily ever after? How will Monika take it? And most importantly, _What happened to Jacques?_**

**I promise you, all these questions will be answered in the next and _final_ chapter. **

**Review please!!!! Pleeeaaassee!!! I am a writer and therefore I crave reveiws like a drug!!**

**Peace!**


	4. Poof

**Hey all! Sorry this one took so _long_, it was just a real pain in the butt to write. The reasons being everytime I attempted to get it done my mind was a complete blank, some various personal stuff got in the way, like a certain best friend who stayed here way longer then planned (Not her fault though, I miss you Barker!), and some very annoying family matters. But I am persistant! I will not give up!**

**I want to give a huge thanks now to all the people who have reviewed and/or faved this. I really, really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- Once again, the only one I can take credit for legally is Monika. I don't own any others....*bursts out in tears***

**This is my least favorite chapter. I honestly don't like it. Of course, a writer can only like their work so much without hating it.....if that makes any sense _at all_. Its also insanely long, which I also don't like.**

**Everybody's out of character here. Oh well. I really _do_ try to keep them original, but my mind just wants to twist them in it's favor. (Its _my_ fic anyway isnt it? Ya, I think it is)**

**Enjoy!**

**----**

Three weeks had passed, and Lydia hadn't left her room once. Except for the occasional meal or trip to the bathroom. She sat on her bed, holding the frameless picture to her chest. By now the picture was pretty beaten up. Covered in rips and tears that had all been taped over eventually. Peices had been torn off, and taped back on. She had almost scratched his face off at one point, but then decided not to. She hadn't cried since the first day. After that no more tears would come, no matter how much she wanted them to. She told Delia and her father that she was sick, not that she cared what they thought. For three weeks she didn't care about anything. It was like nothing mattered without Beetlejuice, and it was so confusing. Of course she still hated him. She hated him very, very much for what he did to her. She just coudn't stop loving him. Her brain told her she should not, could not miss him, and she was angry at herself because she still did.

"I shoudn't miss him! _Why _do I miss him? He lied to me! He told me he loved me and then he...he...argh!" She cried out in rage, tearing the picture in half.

She sat quietly for awhile, breathing heavily. One half of the picture in each hand. She looked down at the half that he was in. Gazing into his eyes, the emotions she felt were overwhelming. She wished she could just let them out, she wished that tears would come. They didn't, though, and Lydia couldn't figure out why.

She set the two peices down carefully and got up from her spot on the bed. She went to her desk and grabbed a roll of tape. She grabbed the peices and taped them back together. She sat back down on the bed and stared once more at his face in the picture, thinking. Then a thought came to her.

"Father always used to say that...that theres two sides to every story. So, maybe..._maybe_ he's got a good reason for...NO! No, Lydia what are you thinking! You saw him kissing another woman. Kissing, Lydia! What possible excuse could he have for that?!" she smacked her forehead, angry at herself for being so stupid. Then she looked down and something caught her eye. The broken picture frame, she had completely forgotten about it. She set the picture down beside her and leaned forward, scooping up the thin peices of wood in her hands. She examined them carefully. She mindlessly picked up the tape and put all the peices back together. Looking at the frame now, she noticed that it didn't look like anything you could buy in the Neitherworld. Had Beej actually made the picture frame himself? She scoffed.

"Huh. Yea right. Probably found it in the dumpter." She was about to toss the frame away, when she noticed that there were words etched into the sides, running all around the frame. Bringing the frame up close to her face, she read the etched words aloud.

" 'Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I dont know what I'd do without you Lyds. I love you. -BJ' " She finished reading and the frame dropped from her hand. Her mind was blank. This changed her whole perception of..well, the entire situation. Coming from any other man those words could easily be a lie, a fake sentiment. Beetlejuice, on the other hand...well, Beetlejuice didn't just say things like that every day. Lydia knew him well enough to know that he woudnt say something like that if he didn't mean it. So did that mean he really did love her? Still, what possible excuse could he have for kissing another woman?

Lydia stared at his face in the picture, wondering.

"Does he really love me? What if...what if he doesn't?" The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes.

She thought of the etching. 'The best thing that ever happened to me'...'I love you'. It just coudn't be a lie...could it? How could she know for sure?

Thats when the obvious answer came to her, and just the thought sent shivers down her spine.

She would have to ask him.

**-----**

Beetlejuice sighed. He missed his Lyds so much it hurt. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he had thrown that insufferable woman out of his home and filed a much-needed restraining order on her, and more importantly, three weeks since he found out he was screwed. Apparently Jaques had been peaking into the living room and watching the whole episode between Monika and Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice flipped his lid, literally, when he found out). He saw Lydia appear shortly and then disappear from the room, and Beetlejuice had a sinking feeling that she saw everything.

"She was standing right zere. Staring at you and zat woman. Who was she, anyway?" Beetlejuice was to shocked to answer him. Lydia had seen? She knew? Aw SHIT. He pulled at his hair and groaned. How was he going to explain this? He hadn't exactly cheated, Monika forced him into the kiss, after all, but Lydia didn't know that. He was screwed. He knew for sure that Lydia wouldn't want to chat, so he didnt bother with trying. He just sat around the house, depressed and angry at himself. Not bothering to eat or sleep. At the end of the second week he had given up. Lydia had covered her mirror to keep him out and she hadn't said his name once. He was broken hearted, but he managed to accept the fact that he probably wouldn't see his Lyds again for a pretty long time. For the next week all he could think about was her. After seven days he tried to get her off of his mind by answering Jacques question from a few weeks earlier. He found the skeleton in his bedroom, excercising. Beetlejuice walked in, not bothering to knock, and flopped down onto a mat on the floor.

"Be-atlejoose! Do you not know what knocking eez?!" Jacques turned to the ghost, angry.

Beetlejuice shrugged, "You wanted to know who that woman was. So I'm gonna tell ya, get comfy, it's a long and boring story.", he wiggled around and got comfortable.

Jacques looked confused, "Ok zen...pleaze, do tell." he sat down next to Beetlejuice, who took in a deep breath a started talking.

"Well, ya see. Me an Monika go waay back. I'd say 'bout...five years. Anyway, she was messin around with some spell book or something and she ended up callin me out. I honestly have no idea how...but we got to be friends. I tell ya, she was a right weird kid. Anyhow, after 'bout two years, when she was around fifteen, she dropped in an told me she had a 'big secret' that she had to share with me. So she dragged me into the living room, practically sat on my lap, and whispered in my ear that...she loves me! Can ya believe that? Course I did not feel the same way, I thought we were just friends. Plus she was just a kid for cryin out loud! So I'm sittin there, shocked as shit, when she goes on to tell me how _'obsessed'_ she is with me, how she _'can't live without me'_. This is totally freakin me out, and I'm trying to figure out a way to get her out of my house. Then she says _'you're my frog prince'_, and she tries to kiss me! I pushed her off and jumped from the couch, I'm mad now, by the way, and yelled at her to get out. She goes and tries the puppy dog look on me, 'course I didn't fall for it. I tell her again to get the hell outta my house, and she goes all creepy and serious, and she says 'I know you love me, Beejy-boo, you just dont realize it yet." then she gets up and looks at me, smiling like some twisted harpy she comes up to me and actually hugs me! _Hugs_. _Me_. Then she says my name three times and 'poof' she's gone. An' thats the last time I saw her, until three days ago." When he was finished he leaned back and picked at his teeth lazily.

For some reason this story didn't suprise Jacques. Perhaps he'd been around Beetlejuice to long to be suprised any more, or perhaps he was to confused to be suprised. Either way, he had a few questions.

"She never called you out again after zat?" he asked. Beetlejuice shrugged.

"Nope."

"She just...disappeared? Until now?" It wasn't that Jacques didn't beleive Beetlejuice, he just coudn't quite comprehend the whole thing.

"Yup."

"Zat eez strange..."

"Yup. Anyhow, I 'spose I should head out an leave ya to do...uh..whatever it is you do." then 'poof', he was gone.

Beetlejuice had just appeared in the living room when he felt his name being called. One, he counted.

"Oh please...please be Lyds." Two, electricity ran up and down his spine.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

"No, no, she's hesitating! Come on Lyds...say it!"

Three.

Poof.

**-----**

Lydia called his name two times, then stopped, having second thoughts. What could she say? What would he say? Would it be awkward? She shook her head frantically, trying to rid herself of the thoughts that were quickly killing her courage.

"Come on Lydia, don't be stupid. Just call him." She drew in a deep breath, took a few moments to regain her bravery, and called his name again. Skipping the dramatic intro, he poofed into the middle of the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, her head down. If he hadn't known that she had just called him out, he would have thought she didn't know he was there. She glanced through her eyelashes, and she almost gasped at the flood of emotions that hit her. Happiness, sadness, love, confusion, and anger. At the moment though, it was mostly anger. She coudn't bring herself to look at him.

Silence.

Beetlejuice had his eyes closed, counting the seconds. After about forty he coudn't take it anymore, and he opened his mouth to speak, when something hard and painful hit him in the stomach.

"Ow!" His eyes flew open and he looked down to see a very large book laying at his feet. "Wha-?" He was cut off by another hard-cover slamming into his forehead.

"Ow, hey! Come on!". He glanced at up and saw her standing on the other side of the bed, next to the bookshelf. All thoughts left his head, including the ones screaming 'pain', when he saw her. Those three weeks had felt like an eternity, and now just seeing her filled him with emotion. He didn't get to gaze for more then a few seconds before she began mercilessly hurling book after book at him, and covering his face seemed like the best idea.

He was bombed with what felt like fifty or so hard-cover books. He tried to move forward and talk to her, maybe calm her down a bit, but moving closer only made the books hit harder. It also improved her aim. After awhile Lydias arms grew tired, so she threw the last book as hard as she could, aiming for the most painful area she could think of, and hitting her target dead on. She flopped down on the bed, her face in her hands, her back turned to him.

He waited a few minutes before floating upwards and peaking around her, making sure there was nothing else painful she could throw at him. After making sure the coast was clear he floated over the bed slowly, coming to a stop beside her he slowly sat down.

More silence.

Lydia turned her head toward him slowly. She looked up and gasped quietly. He was a complete mess, his hair even more tangled and unkempt then usual, suit torn and dirtier then she had ever seen it, and his nails were dirty and jagged from being bitten. She didnt even want to think about the horrific shape his teeth were probably in. She looked at his face, his eyes were aimed downwards at the floor. She noticed his fingers laced together on his lap and his thumbs were tapping together impatiently. He glanced over at her and their eyes met. His eyes seemed to wash all of the anger from Lydia. In its place, sadness took over. Tears began rolling down her face, and she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, instead he rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned and nuzzled her face in his shoulder, her body shaken with small sobs.

"Lyds..." he buried his face in her hair, but only for a moment before she drew back.

Staring up at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks, and she asked what she had been dreading. "Beej? Please, tell me the truth, do...do you love me?" she stared down at the floor, waiting for the answer. Beetlejuice stared down at her. She thought he didn't love her? Why would she think tha-...oh. Right.

"Lydia...'course I love you. Your my Lyds, I'll always love you." She sighed with obvious releif, but Beetlejuice noticed that she didn't _look_ releived at all. Instead she just looked confused, her brow furrowed and she stared into his eyes.

"Then....then why? W-why would you...?" her eyes burned into his. He took in a deep breath, and blurted out the same story he had told Jacques earlier, cutting out the exageration.

"An thats it Lyds. She's totally obsessed with me. She also coo-coo for coco puffs." he smiled crookedly and twirled his finger around beside his ear, smiling even wider as Lydia giggled.

Lydia was so filled with releif she coudn't stop smiling. Beetlejuice loved her, and technically he _hadn't_ cheated on her. He had apologized and that was all Lydia needed. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his neck. Looking over she spotted the picture frame on the floor at his feet. She leaned over, ignoring Beetlejuice as he asked what she was doing, and picked up the frame.

"Beej, where did you get this?" she held it up to him. She stifled a giggle as he blushed and cleared his throat.

"I-uh...well...um..." he mumbled something Lydia coudn't understand.

"Huh? Say again?" she smiled. Beetlejuice sighed dramatically and looked up at the ceiling.

"I.....Imadeitforyou...." he blurted. Lydia giggled.

"Sorry, I didnt quite get that." she poked him in the arm, "A little slower, please?"

"I-made-it-for-you. There, happy now?" he looked down at her, looking grumpy.

Lydia snuggled closer to him, pecking him on his cheek lovingly, then resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Very."

**-----**

**The End. Isnt it cute how something as small and simple as a picture frame could mean so much? **

**Yay! Aw... Yay! Aw... Yay! Aw...****I dont know whether to be sad or happy that this is done. I guess mostly sad. Well hell, it might not even be done yet!**

**Ya, I might add another chapter depending on the reviews I get. If you want it, I'll give it! I feel like Santa! Well, I would if I was fat, dressed in a red suit, jolly, and totally  
made up....**

**So....did you like it? Love it? Hate it? If you did then for the love of all that is good tell me!!! Only positive reviews though please, I know this chapter was bad but I don't need people reminding me. **

**Peace!**


	5. Obsessed much?

**Hey again!**

**I know, I know...I had it set as complete...but my stupid brain had to butt in and add this. I just felt like I left some people hanging when I booted Monika out of the story like that.  
Plus, I'm betting some people were expecting another chapter. Santa, right? Ho ho ho and all that...(if you dont know what the heck I'm talking about, read the A/N at the end of the last chapter) :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone, except Monika. There, I said it. Can we get on with the chapter now?**

**Enjoy!**

---

She sat in a small, dark room, alone. At a small desk, which was the only item of furniture in the room besides the tall floor lamp standing next to it, and the tiny chair she was sitting in. The room was barely bigger then an average walk-in closet. The three small items of furniture filled nearly the entire space, leaving barely enough room to move around or reach the door. Hundreds of drawings cluttered the walls and the door, even the ceiling. At a glance all one would notice of these drawings was that every one of them had a black and white stripe pattern on it somewhere, black and white stripes are very noticable on paper. If you took a closer look you would see black boots, wild blond hair, and green eyes. The artist behind the drawings was masterful, able to capture the tiny, almost invisible hint of craziness in those eyes, in a drawing. The artist herself was at work making something which seemed to be giving her trouble. Grumbling curses under her breath, she crumpled the peice of paper she had been working on and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. She sighed, setting her elbows on the table she rested her chin in her hands. She looked up at a large drawing on the wall in front of her, lifting a hand she stroked the carefully penciled cheek of the man on the paper lovingly.

"Oh Beejy-boo....whatever am I going to do with you? It's been so long and you're _still_ turning a blind eye to your feelings! Why, Beejy-boo, why?." she sighed resting her hand on the mans chest. "What am I doing wrong? I've done everything I can to make you see, Beejy, but you're so stubborn...you just can't wrap your head around the fact that we belong together."

She picked up a new, sharpened pencil and began drawing on a fresh sheet of paper, talking aloud as she worked.

"I just don't understand, I'm everything you've ever wanted in a woman! Tall, sexy, fiesty, wild. Check, check, check, check. Haha!" She laughed, then her laughter stopped abruptly and she frowned.

"And yet, again you turned me away, refused to respond to my love, and kicked me out of your house. You seemed...angry. Why? I haven't seen you happy in such a long time. You can't be angry all the time...you must be glad sometimes, but that doesn't make sense." She looked into the eyes of the man in front of her, speaking to him as if he were real. "I want you to be happy, Beejy, beleive me I do, but if your happy without me..." The pencil in her hand snapped in half suddenly, she reached over and grabbed a new one, laughing. "Well, thats just silly. You could never be truly happy without me, could you Beejy-boo? Of course not." she chuckled and continued on her drawing in silence.

About an hour passed, and she completed the drawing. Smiling she held it up to admire her handywork. The picture showed the man in black and white stripes, but in the form of a tuxedo. He is carrying a woman in his arms, who is wearing a blood red dress, with her silky black and red hair pulled back into a styled bun. They are inside a large red heart, laced with red roses. Behind them, in the distance, is a wedding arch. The couple are kissing passionately, and at the bottom there is written 'And the honeymoon begins!' in large, black cursive. Monika chuckles at her little joke, then gets up from her chair and looks around the room. She spots a small, picture-less spot on the ceiling above her, and climbs onto the desk to reach it. After taping up the new picture, she sits in her chair and leans back, gazing at it lovingly.

"I guess your just not ready for me yet Beejy." she chuckled, "Oh but don't worry, I'll never give up on you, my knight in shining armour. The man who saved me from a life of loneliness,  
the man who understood me, protected me, and loved me. So I'll wait for you, Beejy...I'll wait...and when you're ready I'll be there, and I'll crush anyone who keeps me from you...thats a promise."

Her eyelids began to droop, and as she fell asleep she said, "You're...mine, *yawn* and...and I'll wait..."

Then she was asleep, and the bulb in the lamp flickered and died. Leaving the tiny room in darkness and silence.

**----**

**O-o**

**I love Monika....**

**Good? Bad? Hate? Love? Pretty awesome? Really lame? Oh for the love of cheese, TELL ME!!!**

**Sorry about lying to you like that. I know I had the story set as 'complete', but like I said, I just didn't like the way it ended. So I changed my mind about it being finished and added this. This is the last one, I swear. Scouts honour! **

**Oh, and Ho Ho Ho!**

**If you're good all year I might give you the sequel! :p**

**(Do I get milk and cookies now?)**

**Peace out!**


End file.
